Being Seen
by mangaEATER-chan
Summary: Kyoko begins to really get famous. Like REALLY famous! Now that she's snagging roles with sexy men who can openly show interest, she begins to realize her own beauty and sex appeal. But why does she feel disappointed when the one person she wants to be seen by, can't seem to care less? And what does that same peson, and a few choice others, think of her newfound confidence? XD


**YEA! I've been gone FOREVER! I know and I will post some mo of MOHE (My Own Happy Ending;) soonish-later and I am reading all your reviews! And I'm sorry for going MIA but I'll be back regularly SOON. I've got regents for the next week and the Spanish Proficiency the Monday after so yea…no guarantees. Anyways, I wrote this awhile ago and it was supposed to be a choose- your-adventure type thing, but of course, that's illegal in FanFiction-landia, so I'm choosing what I want to happen. Although, all you people should feel free to leave reviews and suggestions! I don't own SB! although I wish I did! I also do not claim to own Romeo & Juliet or the Hiyokoi manga.**

**By the way, is anyone else as super excited as I was to see the new Image thingy! Now I can have covers! Cool huh? XDDD ***SUPER excited*****

**Being Seen **

**Chapter 1****: Decisions to Make**

Kyoko headed off to LME bright and early in the morning. She was excited by the prospect of the new job offers Sawara-san had texted her about last night. She desperately hoped that at least one of them wouldn't be antagonist roles. She hoped to change her image before people began assuming playing a bully was all she was good at.

As Kyoko changed out of her casual clothes and into her hot pink summer LoveMe work uniform, she smiled happily. Later today, Moko-san had to come in and complete hours of LoveMe jobs, and they could work together! _'And then we can go out for ice cream later'_ Kyoko thought, bubbly.

She floated all the way to Sawara-san's office, imagining all the best-friend type things that she and Moko would do together. Kyoko's BFF bubble was popped when Sawara-san called to her.

"Good morning Mogami-kun! I have your job offers here. There are four, and with your current schedule, you should accept at least two of them." Sawara-san smiled and said, "Congratulations! You are getting recognized and requested by directors, Mogami-kun! Be proud!"

"Arigatou, Sawara-san! I will have my responses by the end of today!" Kyoko bent for a polite bow, and headed back to the LoveMe locker room, almost twitching to read the packets of information Sawara-san had handed her. She had come in early just for this, and had hoped that she would finish reading them all before she headed off to do LoveMe work with Moko-san.

Kyoko opened the first manila envelope, the thickest one, and pulled out a script from inside, along with casting information and the movie synopsis. Yes, it was an offer for a three hour long movie special that would play on a popular TV station.

It was about a shy but sweet, and cute honey-eyed, girl who was completely in love with her secret boyfriend who loved her back just as much. Then, their parents found out about them and tried to keep them apart. It was going to be like a modern version of Romeo & Juliet, and was very anticipated.

Kyoko was unsure of this one because she was going to have to act in _love _with her costar. But it would bring her lots of good publicity if she did take the role. She could break out of her "bad girl" image.

The second one was a TV show. It wasn't another bully role, but a supporting role for the female lead. The show was about the main character who very short, but falls in love with the tallest guy in their class. The role they wanted to cast Kyoko for was the girl's best friend and also her most supportive confidant. She had a big part in the show if she decided to accept, but the downside was that even the best friend, her role, would have a boy she fell in love with.

Kyoko set the TV show offer down and had barely begun to read the third offer when her grudge demons made an appearance in full force and flung the packet at the wall of the LoveMe room.

That bastard Fuwa Shou had sent her another one of his PV's!

'_I will not take that offer! I will definitely not!' _Kyoko chanted in her mind.

'…_I will not…but…the last time I did, I landed the role for Dark Moon! Do the opportunities outweigh my extreme hate for that bastard?'_

Kyoko grudgingly got up and retrieved the packet. She quickly skimmed it over, only looking for the important details. The song was about a couple where the boy gets stolen away by another girl. _'It's very similar to Natsu's character,' _Kyoko thought. _'After all, it sounds like something she would do. The man-stealer is probably the girl they want me to play,'_ she mused. Kyoko set aside the PV, for extreme consideration, and picked up the final packet.

It was a short modeling stint for a clothes line! The company execs had seen her screen shots from Box R and liked her style! They were specifically requesting her to do several photo shoots for a summer clothes line and short commercials of her wearing the clothes! Kyoko's eyes shined at the thought of being dressed up and having make-up on. But still, she was uncomfortable with photo shoots and modeling because she was unused to them, and didn't want people to stop thinking of her as an actress and more as a model. She thought back to the day when Moko-san had gotten upset at the thought of being recognized for modeling instead of acting. Moko-san had turned down the offer _she _had received. If Kyoko took up this job, it could possibly change the course she wanted her career to take.

There was going to be some serious deliberation at ice cream hour today. …

**Soooo, those are the options! I hope you noticed how I showed the good and bad side of accepting or declining each offer! **

**#1: TV modern movie of R&J. (I hope you know that Ren will OBVIOUSLY NOT be her costar since this is simply a lowly TV movie special. So don't get your hopes up!)**

**#2: The TV show's supporting role.**

**#3: Fuwa Shou's PV. (I hope you guys realize just how much I HATE this kid.)**

**#4: The photo shoot/modeling/commercial deal for a clothes line.**

**I hope you know that in the next chapter, ice cream with Moko is going to be Kanae helping Kyoko what to pick, which will actually be what you guys were SUPPOSED to pick, but now I will instead! **

**SO! GO ON, REVIEW!**


End file.
